Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121119041626
Aw, you've been sick too? Same here... :( It's really annoying when you can hardly breath and have to keep blowing your nose every two minutes... :P But the story must go on! Everyone: *edges away from us ill people* Me: Hey! Last time I checked, germs can't be transmitted through the computer. DTB: Last time I checked, we are cartoons, ray guns don't really exist, it's impossible for anyone my size to eat tons of cheese, balls of electricity mixed with gamma rays and grape soda don't have minds of their own, little girls can't grow to be 50 feet tall when they get angry, alien superheroes don't exist, people can't survive having an evil rodent brain accidentally fused to their head, we– MQ: Are you done yet? Haven't you noticed that Miss Power is back? *turns to everyone* Why are you all just standing there not doing anything? Me: She's got a point. Everyone, ultra-emergency plan number two bazillion forty-eight point five! DTB: Good idea! *jumps into action pose* Everyone: O.o WG: You know about that one? I've never even used it before! Me: Um, I only know about it because I have writer's block and think it's cool. *shrugs* WG: Okay everyone! *jumps into action pose next to Two Brains* Me: *back-handsprings into somewhat silly action pose* WG: Nice move! Me: *bows dramatically* Thanks! *looks at MQ, BLHG, and Timmy Tim-Bo* You three! Do your stuff! MQ: Like what? BLHG: Yeah, we don't have very incredible powers... Me: *rolls eyes* But you sure know how to pose! LWG: Wait, THAT'S ultra-emergency plan number two bazillion forty-eight point five? Posing? Me and WG: *grin sheepishly* Yep. LWG: Alright then! *leaps into cool wolfy action pose* WMDWG, Riley, MP200 (is she still here?), and a bunch of other random people: *stand there awkwardly* Me: *sighs exasperatedly* C'mon people, Miss Power isn't gonna hover up there all day! My author powers are barely keeping her at bay! Seymour Orlando Smooth: What do you mean by that? *acts like he's holding a microphone* Me: *blinks* Well, it means the only thing keeping her from attacking us right now is the fact that I keep rambling on and on about pointless things and am getting sidetracked. I keep going on and on and not having a good place to put that MP comes and attacks us. Everyone: Okay... MP: Well you won't have to worry about that ANY. LONGER. *laughs evilly* WG: Miss Power! MP: Who else? Now finally, you pathetic earthlings are done for! Finished! Defeated!!!! MISS POWER RULES!!! Me: You're stealing LRW's lines, and when you do that... *LRW glares and makes a huge amount of copies of herself* ...There's trouble. Moo-hoo-wah-ha!!!!! *fails epically at evil laugh* DTB: ...Seriously? Let me demonstrate... *goes all googly-eyed* Bwahahahaha!!!! Me: *is a bit saddened* Well... MP: *shoots laser vision and almost hits Two Brains* Wikia-ers: Oh no you don't... Narrator: Is this the end of our new and *mumbles* somewhat odd heroes? Me: Hey! Narrator: Oh, sorry. Will Miss Power succeed in taking over the world? DTB: If she does, we're filing a complaint to the authors of this thing. Me: Do you realize how much the fourth wall has probably been grounded into dust by now? DTB: By you... Narrator: Er, yeah. Anyways, what will become of them? What will become of me? Is there any way a voice can help in this situation? Am I even needed here? WG: Of course! Narrator, Aw, thanks! What will happen next? Can I drag this out any longer without sounding redundantly random and annoying? LRW: Why don't you be nice, considerate, and kind and be careful when using the word 'redundant' around me? Narrator: Sorry. But anyways, tune in next time, for more of the exciting adventures of... WHICEFC! Random Person: *does the chicken dance* :D Me: *facepalms* ~TheLivingMe